Here we go again
by FolkenetteLovesAlex
Summary: Faxness! Its been a year since the Flock defeated Itex. But their peace is short lived. The Directors improved Flyboy's turn up. Fang gets shot and they think they've lost him. How will Max cope!As long as i can think of a storyline, it'll keep on going..
1. Chapter 1  We're back!

Disclaimer: I dont own MR, JP does. Oh how I'd love to though!

* * *

I sat looking out over the valley. We were in a mountain range in the south of the U.S.A, though I can never remember the name. We'd occupied a cave high up that had a fantastic view of the scenery far below. I looked at the others. They all appeared to be asleep. Their peaceful faces made me smile, they all looked so calm and happy.

Thinking about it I suppose they had a right to be. This past year we'd had the time of our lives. We left Dr.Martinez's (A.K.A Mom's) house after a few months. I mean I'd have loved to stay but imagine how much keeping 6 mutant bird kids who eat twice as much as any normal person would cost. Plus with the giant wings we're not exactly inconspicuous. So we left and have been travelling ever since. Well, not Total, he was enjoying being pampered too much to come. So he stayed behind. Plus he was worried about the danger we always seem to run into, but there's been no attacks from any Itex/School related stuff, so its been a pretty free year. I took the Flock to Disney again, to the Statue of Liberty, the Hollywood sign, the Grand Canyon, Niagara Falls, and even the beach (where despite previous experiences we thoroughly enjoyed ourselves.) We've done all the touristy things and been pretty much everywhere we wanted. I think all of us have had a good, carefree time. Except me of course.

I still can't shake the feeling that something is waiting round the corner to shatter our peace. Fang keeps telling me to relax and not worry, and I try, but I'm finding it so difficult. I think its because all my life I've lived in fear and now there nothing to be afraid of, I'm getting paranoid. Fang isn't showing it, but I think he's getting a bit fed up with my constant edginess. I'm surprised he hasn't got up and left me already, I know I would've left me by now.

Actually, to be honest, I'm not sure we're together really anyway. I mean, we've kissed, but not properly, and apart from that our relationship hasn't changed. I still love him, I always will, but whether he loves me or not, well, I'm not so sure. I'm probably being paranoid again, but I can't help wondering if I'm fighting a lost cause with him. I mean, we're not really acting like a couple.

I looked over to his sleeping form. He was sleeping closest to where I was keeping watch. The flickering light of our dying fire glowed gently on his face. For a moment I thought I saw his eyes flicker open, but when I looked closer they were closed. Must've been a trick of the light. Sighing, I turned back to look out over the valley, lost in thought.

Suddenly, a large shadow flew over head. I jumped up ready to protect The Flock. I stared desperately into the sky trying to find the attacker. The dark shadow banked to the left and came back at us. Now I was sure it was after The Flock. The creature high above screeched, its voice carrying into the night. I was confused. A Flyboy didn't make that noise and neither did Erasers. Was this a new creature the Director had engineered? In that case I had to be extra alert. It might be even more advanced and dangerous than previous experiments.

"Relax Max, its just an eagle," came the ever placid voice of Fang. I almost jumped at him speaking.

"Fang," I breathed, relieved. I looked up at the shape above me. True enough, when it flew across the moon I could clearly see an outline which was birdlike and obviously not any Itex creation. "I'm sorry," I continued, "I just get so worried. I mean what if something happened to one of you guys because I wasn't paying attention. I'd never forgive myself. Besides, you know how much I find it hard to relax properly."

"I know," he replied, betraying no emotion. At least he didn't sound exasperated, I thought. Fang sat down on the floor and lay back, gazing into the stars. I followed his lead, resting my head on his chest.

"Fang?" I asked

"Yeah?" he murmured, "What is it?"

"You don't think I'm being paranoid do you?"

"Of course I do," he replied, "But I don't mind. I think its good that you care about The Flock so much." I nodded silently. I wasn't overjoyed by his statement. I mean I know he said it was good that I cared about the flock but still, good isn't brilliant, and he did think I was paranoid……….. "Actually," he continued hesitantly, "I find it really cute." Well that stopped me in my tracks. He found it cute? That was awesome; he didn't find it a bad thing! I could sense how embarrassed he was, we all know how he doesn't show his feelings. What he'd just said was totally un-Fanglike.

"You know Fang," I said, "I love you." And I meant it. He didn't reply, but I wasn't expecting him to. We lay in companionable silence, until I finally fell asleep.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of Iggy whistling. For once my neck didn't have a crick in it. I opened my eyes to see that I was still lying on Fang. He was fast asleep. I smiled. He'd made a good pillow. Grinning from ear to ear, I stretched and got up.

"Morning Ig," I said as I approached him. He turned, a wide smirk across his face.

"What is it?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Fang make a good pillow did he?" he teased. My jaw dropped.

"Wha…I mean, how do you know? Its not like you could've seen."

"Nah," Iggy said sarcastically, "But when Fang has to shout to get Nudge to wake up for her watch and wakes up the rest of us at the same time because you're asleep on his stomach, I kinda get to know what's going on." I blushed bright red, not that Iggy noticed (thank god for small mercies, like him being blind!), because if he had I'd get such a teasing. Not that I wasn't in for one today anyway.

For instance, when we'd got on the move, and were flying north again, I made the mistake of yawning. Mistake, because it was right next Iggy.

"Tired Max?" he laughed, " 'Cause I think Fang is free if you want to rest your head." There was general laughter from the Flock. Fang amazingly, blushed, but I was too busy scowling to care. Sometimes I just hate Iggy. Thankfully, before he could crack anymore crass jokes about me and Fang, Nudge screamed,

"Food!" pointing to a Denny's down below. We were all hungry so I took the Flock down. We landed at the back of the restaurant and walked round the front so it looked as if we'd come from the car park.

The waitress looked seriously confused when we ordered two of the jumbo size specials each. After confirming than we wanted all 24 of the eggs sunny side up, she glided off in a daze to give the order to the cook. It took 3 serving staff with 4 dishes each to bring us our meal which we ate super speedy, as always. The chef personally came out to look how the 6 kids who'd ordered an inordinate amount of food had eaten it all. I swear he almost feinted. Serves him right, he shouldn't have underestimated us. After paying we scooted out of there and took off round the back again.

"Max?" Gazzy asked once we were in the air.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"I was wondering, did you have to book in advance to sleep on Fang or was there spare rooms anyway?" An annoying grin spread across his face. Iggy cracked up. Even Angel and Nudge were giggling. Fangs face was characteristically blank. I dunno if it was out of embarrassment or pure exasperation but I cracked.

"That's it," I yelled, "I've had enough of this!" And I shot off using the whole super speed thing. Once I was sure I'd gotten away I slowed. To my surprise tears began to roll down my cheeks. Suddenly I was bawling my eyes out and I didn't know why.

"Max?" a soft voice behind my asked. I jumped a mile, which, believe it or not, is indeed possible in mid air. A turned to see a blurry, tear stained vision of Fang, looking slightly worried. Of course, I suddenly remembered, with the whole blood transfusion thing, he'd gained my ability to go a super high speed. I don't think he was expecting me to launch myself into his arms and break down on his shoulder. But he sat it out, stroking my hair and whispering calming thing into my ear. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore, and only then did I draw back from Fang.

He looked really confused. I could tell he wanted to know what that had been about but I shook my head. I think he understood that I wasn't ready to talk about it. Then in the distance, I saw specks flying toward us. With relief I realised it was the rest of the Flock. Rubbing my eyes and composing myself, I greeted them smiling. They exchanged dubious glances but didn't mention my sudden outburst and abandonment. I felt really bad; Iggy and Gazzy had only been having fun. I decided I'd make it up to them.

"Guys," I announced, "I've made a decision. We're gonna find a hotel and stay and relax for a few days." Their faces lit up.

"Really?!" Angel gasped.

"Oh yeah!" cheered Gazzy and Nudge simultaneously. Iggy was smiling broadly. Fang looked mildly bemused. At least it was better than nothing.

"So, where'd ya fancy?" I asked.

"The beach," came the Flock's (except Fang of course) excited cry. I rolled my eyes. There was no stomping these guys enthusiasm.

* * *

R&R please!! Any comments welcome, all is appreciated lol. FangFanFoplkenette xxx 


	2. Chapter 2  It was about to get good

Heya!! Ok so im back, and ive written lots more, but coz im mean im gonna give it to you in dribs and drabs (evil hehehe). Hope you enjoy chappy too (finally!)

Disclaimer: Maximum Ride is owned by JP, and how jealous i am of him!

* * *

It didn't take us long to find a hotel we all liked. It was a middle class place, not too expensive, but still pretty damn good. There were polished stone floors and pillars, which together with the fancy wallpaper and plush wooden furniture made it look real swanky. There were porters and everything!

"Wow!" Nudge exclaimed, voicing all of our thoughts.

We approached the desk cautiously. Almost instantly a smiling receptionist, wearing the hotel's crisp burgundy uniform, with and name badge which read "Sarah" sidled up to the counter.

"How may I help?" she smiled politely.

"We'd like to book some rooms please," I answered, trying to sound authoritarian. She glanced dubiously round at the Flock.

"Do you have an adult with you?" she asked. I frowned.

"I'm 19," I told her indignantly, "I'd say that's old enough, wouldn't you?" She gasped,

"I'm very sorry ma'am," she gushed apologetically, "I just assumed….." she trailed off, once again looking around at the Flock, this time with curiosity. Inside I did a 'YEY' for joy, I could pull off being 19!

"That's ok," I said, "No harm done." She smiled,

"Good. Can I have your name please?"

"Mrs Ride," I told her without thinking. She raised her eyebrows,

"Yes," I replied, pulling Fang closer to me, "This is my husband, Nick Ride." She nodded and turned to write this down. I took the opportunity to glance apologetically at Fang. He shrugged, and slipped one arm around my waist. For effect, I think. Iggy behind us snorted. The receptionist looked up.

"These are……your family?" I nodded.

"This is my brother, Jeff" I said indicating to Iggy, "and his girlfriend Crystal," pointing to Nudge, who briefly made a sour face. "These are my step brother and sister, Zephyr and Lily," waving in the direction of Gazzy and Angel. She nodded and began to scribble it all down. We waited patiently, if a little nervously whilst she did so.

"That'll be two double rooms and a twin then?" she guessed, looking back up at me. To be fair, it was a pretty good assumption on her part, with as far as she knew, two couples and a pair of kids. I couldn't say no without ruining the charade.

"Yep," I replied, "Do I pay now or later?"

"On departure," she answered. "Here are your keys, this is the twin, and these are the two doubles, ok?" I nodded.

"They're all on the third floor."

"Cheers," I replied, taking the keys. Then I turned and lead the flock to the elevator.

Once inside, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was so cool!" Gazzy grinned, "I can't believe she lapped all that up!" I nodded,

"I know," I told him, "But we would've been in big trouble if she hadn't."

"Definitely," he smiled.

Ting! The bell went for the third floor. The door opened and we stepped out onto a sumptuous bordeaux carpet. Our rooms were halfway down the corridor. There was two opposite one another, and one a little further on.

"Okay," I said once we to the first two, "I know full well Nudge and Iggy aren't going to share a bed, so here's what I say. Nudge and I will have one double room, Fang and Iggy the other, and since Angel and Gazzy are brother and sister and wont want to share a bed, they can have the twin."

"No way!" Gazzy moaned, "I don't even want to share a room with my sister!" I sighed, trust it to be now that they decided to act like the true siblings they are. But I knew arguing was pointless. "I'd rather share with Ig," he continued.

"Well I'm _not _sharing a bed with him," Iggy groaned, "Do you know how much he sleep farts!"

"Fine," I sighed exasperated, "Iggy and Gazzy get the twin, so….."

"I want to share with Angel!" Nudge cried.

"So," I continued, "Nudge and Angel get a double and so do Fang an I." Iggy chuckled quietly, trying desperately not to laugh. Gazzy was grinning. Nudge and Angel exchanged smirks. Why did I get the feeling this had been the plan all along?

I looked at Fang. As per usual, he shrugged.

"Fine by me." I almost choked. Almost, I caught myself just in time. He _didn't_ mind? I erased the thought. Speculation later, I decided.

"Okay," I said, "Here's your key Ig, don't give it to Gazzy, you know he'll lose it. Nudge, here's yours, look after it ok?" I handed out the keys, which were taken eagerly. The Flock disappeared swiftly. Fang and I walked to our room in silence. It was the one further down the corridor. I opened the door, and gasped. The bed was huge! It was like, the biggest bed I'd even seen!

"Cool," murmured Fang, eloquent as ever. He kicked off his trainers and clambered right into the middle of it, where he lay, stretched out, arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling. His hair flopped lazily over one eye. The light from the window illuminated the brown in it. He'd have to dye it again soon, I realized, the black had pretty much washed out. It was long too, longer than I remembered, almost shoulder length. Had it been that long since I'd noticed. I looked closer. His beautiful eyes shone brighter than I'd thought they did and his eyelashes were long, for a boy. His nose was straight and smooth, running in a perfect line to point, which was neither up nor down turned. His lips were full and looked a slight contrast to his pale skin, they were dark pink. His mouth lay partly open in a relaxed sort of way. In fact, pretty much his whole face was relaxed. That pretty summed his up actually. Fang was a calm, quiet kind of guy. And that was just how I liked him.

"So we're married huh?" he asked

"What?" I said, snapping out of my thoughts.

"I said 'So we're married huh?'"

"Oh," I replied, realising what he was on about, "Yeah, I guess. That is, as long as we stay here, anyway."

"How comes then," Fang continued, "Do I get your surname, I thought it was supposed to be the other way round?"

"You don't even have a surname," I stated. He paused.

"Nick Smith does though," he answered.

"Well," I argued, "It was on the spur of the moment. I hardly had a chance to think it all through."

"I guessed that," he replied, "I was half expecting you to tell her Angel was our kid or something." My heart skipped a beat. Why? I have no idea.

"We would never have pulled that off," I said, "She hardly believed we were adults, and Angel looks old for her age…."

"I know I was just saying."

"Oh." Fang smiled. A real smile. I was impressed.

"You're too serious Max," he told me. Suddenly, that annoyed me. I dunno why. Mood swings, I guess, like how I broke down crying when Iggy teased me……..I swear there's something going on.

"Oh yeah?" I retorted, my anger rising, "Well I'm trying my best to make up for both of us. Since you're Mr.Emotionless I have to be serious for two people instead of one." Fang frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, his voice placid.

"It means that you never show how you're feeling," I snapped, "And I have to make up for it!" Fang's mouth drew into a cold line. He stood stiffly. Turning toward me, he began to walk. At first I thought he was heading for the door, but to my shock, he pulled me close to him and kissed me.

I froze for a sec. I didn't know what to do. This wasn't like Fang; it had taken me by surprise. Then the touch of his tongue against my bottom lip woke me up. What did I care? Fang was kissing me wasn't he? So why was I worried? Gently his tongue brushed my lips again, as if asking for an invite. My mouth opened in answer. Suddenly, his mouth was upon mine, kissing me fiercely. His hands wound their way around my back. My hands tangled themselves in his hair. He grasped me tighter, until we were pressed intoxicatingly close. I could almost feel his heartbeat it was that close……As I kissed Fang all other thoughts disappeared. The softness of his lips, the smell of his skin, the taste….whatever it was Fang tasted of, that flavour was my new favourite. A low rumble exuded from deep in Fang's chest.

"What?" I murmured, finding brief (and I mean brief) space between kisses.

"I didn't say anything," he mumbled in reply, before gently tugging at my lower lips with his teeth. I didn't need asking twice. It took a split second for my mouth to open and even less for Fang to start kissing me again.

Suddenly my knees shook. I stumbled backwards. Fang followed. We weren't in the mood to be separated. But then, Fang was pressing into me, pushing me backwards. His strong body against my now love weakened one, was no contest. I staggered back until we hit the wall with a loud thud. The flimsy plasterboard shook. Nobody noticed though, at least that was, we didn't. We weren't to be distracted right now. Distracted, no, interrupted, yes.

A thundering of footsteps sounded along the corridor and our door flew open as the Flock burst in.

"Max, Fang are you ok? We heard this crash, the walls shook and everything. What the……….?" Silence fell. Fang and I froze, lips still locked. For a moment no-one moved, then,

"Eww!" Angel exclaimed, "That's gross!" Nudge's jaw had dropped, and for once in her life, she was speechless.

"What's gross?" Iggy demanded.

"Take a guess Ig," Gazzy grinned.

"Oh yeah!" Iggy punched the air, "Hand over the money Gaz." I was appalled,

"You bet," I hissed, "That Fang and I would kiss." The words were slow and menacing.

"They were kissing?" Iggy asked, sounding dejected, "This sucks."

"Yep, haha, I think its you who owes me money," Gazzy laughed. My jaw clenched.

"What did Iggy bet on then?" I said, my voice tight. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know.

"You don't want to know," Gazzy grinned, confirming my suspicions.

"That's even more gross," Nudge moaned, "I'm gonna have nightmares now, thinking about that." Angels face was concentrated, trying to read our thoughts and understand what we meant. I tried not to think about it, I didn't want what was left of her innocence ruined. But it was no use, there being four others not blocking out their thoughts. Her face broke into a disgusted expression.

"That's horrible," she exclaimed, "Why would anyone want to do that?"

"Because its fun," Iggy answered, winding her up. She gave him a reproachful look.

"I'm not staying if they're doing that," she announced, and left. Nudge and Gazzy followed. But Iggy as always, still had something to say.

"Honestly," he teased, "Leave you two alone for five minutes and you almost break a wall down! Still, I wonder what would happen if I left you for ten…….." he smiled suggestively, "I'm determined to get that money off of Gazzy, I'll leave now, but I wonder if you'd be kind enough to oblige…..?" With a teasing wink he left the room, closing the door theatrically behind him.

I turned to Fang intending to roll my eyes, but I never got around to it, because under his protective curtain of hair, Fang had gone bright red. I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. Fang embarrassed, it just didn't happen. It was too funny to even think of, let alone cope with the real thing. To my utter astonishment, Fang began to laugh too. I was so shocked by this outburst of emotion that I stopped short. Of course, this made Fang laugh even harder. Caught in the ridiculousness of it all, we were in hysterics for ages.

"Was..that..enough..emotion..for you?" Fang grinned breathlessly, as soon as we'd calmed down. Out of breath from the kissing and the laughing, I struggled to make a sentence form in my mouth.

"So that…….was all about…….what I said……..about…no…emotion?" I asked. Fang shook his head,

"Not really, you don't know how long I've wanted to kiss you like that for." That made me smile.

"Same," I nodded. Suddenly, Fang's face fell. He turned away from me.

"Max," he asked, "It doesn't upset you does it, that I don't show my emotions? Its just, you know, what I'm like, I can't help…."

"Fang," I interrupted, "Would I love you if it did?"

"You really meant when you said you loved me?"he said. I paused. Was I worrying him? Should I not be so forward? Well, I've already said it now, it's a bit too late to change it…

"Of course," I answered. He blushed and smiled meekly but didn't answer. Once again I didn't mind. He was probably all emotioned-out by now. At least he knew how I felt.

I leant in to kiss him again, but as I did so, something out the window caught my eye. I froze. A little was off, and closing in fast, was a whole troop of Flyboys. I counted ten.

"Fang," I whispered, "We've got trouble." He turned to look.

"Damn it," he cursed, "Just when it was about to get good….."

* * *

R&R please, all comment welcome! 


	3. Chapter 3 Down and Out

By the way yeah, if anyone wants to add me on MSN and there really are 3 l's in it ok?

Disclaimer: This is my storyline but not my story, its JP's you know the rest...

* * *

"Fang," I ordered, "Go and get the others." He gave me a concerned look.

"What are you going to do?"

"Try to head the Flyboys away from here."

"No!" he said, "Max its too dangerous……" I could see the sudden fear and anger in his eyes.

"Fang!" I interrupted, "Now it NOT the time for you to get sentimental and protective! We can't have a full scale fight right outside the hotel! I _have _to try and lead them off." He frowned.

"Its not safe, Max, you could be hurt!"

"They're only Flyboys for God's sakes! I know how to handle them! Would you rather it be just me and you against all ten of them?" Fang hesitated.

"So you're going to fight them all by yourself?"

"No, I'm not fighting! Just, getting them to go somewhere, less conspicuous, that's all."

"But Max…"

"Fang!" I almost shouted, "Go! Or else we'll have ten Flyboys careering through that window! We need the others!" He paused uncertainly, looking like he was going to argue some more, but to my relief, he nodded.

"Just be careful ok," he said. I gave him a scathing look. He tried a small smile, and then left the room.

As soon as he was gone, I took a running leap and jumped out of the window. My wings snapped open and caught an updraft of air. People in the car park below gasped at the sight of my wings, but right now I didn't care. With a swift flap, I shot forwards, heading for the Flyboys.

They were exactly level with me and flying fast. If one of us didn't move, we would soon collide. We got closer, and closer and closer. At the last minute I heaved my wings into a hug flap and missed them by what seemed like inches. But they didn't swivel round and follow. They were still heading for the hotel! Oh no, the Flock! Fang! Time for action.

"Oi, numbskulls!" I shouted. Whether they understood or not is a mystery to me, but nevertheless, ten metallic heads swivelled my direction. And that's when I realised. They were different. They seemed sleeker, more refined. Their joints moved more smoothly and their movements were more fluid. They weren't the clunky, cumbersome flyboys I'd seen before.

"Great," I hissed, upgrades were just what I needed.

"Rusty buckets of bolts!" I yelled, "I am MAXIMUM RIDE and you guys suck big time!" That got their attention.

"Capture Maximum Ride," ten metallic voices sounded in unison. Capture? Who would give the order to capture? I thought the School just wanted me dead now? Oh well,

"Come and get me!" I screamed, "That's what you've been told to do isn't it, catch me? So go on then, catch me!" Ten metal bodies turned my direction.

"Capture Maximum Ride," their voices rang out, empty and robotic

"Here goes," I muttered, before turning on my heels and flying away as fast as I could. I could hear the whirr of mechanic wings behind me. I turned to see that all ten flyboys were following. Good, that was just what I wanted.

* * *

FANG'S POV

I checked to see if the rest of the Flock were still following. They were. I turned my attention back to our surroundings. We flew in grim, stony silence, readying ourselves for the fight. I'd felt like I was ready from the moment Max took off through the window. My mind was tormenting me. What if she hadn't been able to manage, what if they'd all attacked, what if we were too late? Max could be hurt, she could even be…….I didn't want to think about it. Flapping my wings, I put on an extra burst of speed. The Flock kept up. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Angel sidle up beside me.

"She'll be ok Fang," Angel said.

"What," I asked not looking at her.

"She's ok. Max is ok."

"How do you know?"

"Because I can still hear her thoughts."

"Oh." Of course she could, how did I forget?

"You love her don't you?" I didn't speak. I wanted to, but I couldn't. I felt like if I said something now, but then it all went wrong, it would be too unbearable.

"I know you do," Angel continued. I didn't answer. I wasn't going to doom Max just yet.

"Up ahead!" Nudge called, pointing. I looked up. There in the distance, I could make out eleven blobs flying around. Ten of them looked same, and flew with the same stiltedness, but there was one other, flying erratically between them, hair streaming behind her as she went.

"Lets go," I announced, "Max needs our help."

* * *

MAX'S POV

I was just being annoying now. I would fly close enough for the Flyboys to try and hit, and then spin away out of reach. Had this been Ari and his Erasers (I'm talking way back when he hated me here), they would have been going nuts right about now, but the concept of winding up a robot isn't quite the same, and even for me my game was growing tiring now.

"C'mon Fang," I hissed under my breath, "What's taking so long?" As if in answer, the Flock suddenly appeared out of nowhere. They flew in from all different directions, confusing the Flyboys. Fang plummeted from above, landing with a metallic clang on top of a Flyboy. Both he and it shot downwards, heading for the pond below. At the last moment, Fang pulled up, and the Flyboy hit the water alone, splashing violently before disappearing out of sight. Our elation was short lived though, as with a small tidal wave, it rocketed back into the air.

"Shit!" Fang shouted, "They're waterproof!"

"But I bet they're not bomb proof," Iggy yelled back, lobbing one at his nearest Flyboy. On contact it exploded, sending shrapnel everywhere like a firework of nuts and bolts. One down, nine to go. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Gazzy and Angel tackling one together.

"Capture Maximum Ride," I heard from behind me. I ducked just in time to miss a punch in the side of the head. They momentum carried the Flyboy past me, and I grabbed its ankles as it went. Swinging my body round, I aimed for a roundhouse kick right across the back of its neck. The Flyboy contorted its body, and twisted out of my grip, then it sent its iron fist straight into my ribcage. I heard a crack. Pain stabbed into my stomach, but I blocked it out. Angrily I grabbed its head, and twisted ferociously. With the sound of tearing metal its head came free of its neck, and its body plummeted. I let the head drop too. I cursed under my breath, they were faster, more agile, better made……..this was all we needed. The sound of another explosion caught my attention. I turned to see Angel and Gazzy high-five whilst debris fell all around them. I have a moment to wonder where these bombs might be coming from(?) Then I had an idea.

"Nudge," I called, "They're like computers right? Can't you scramble their circuits or something?" She nodded. I watched as she dodged an attack and then circled round behind the Flyboy. She stared at it intently, and after a moment it dropped like a stone. Only 6 to go. But I had no time to congratulate Nudge, because from behind me I heard a roar of agony that made my blood curdle. I turned, and screamed.

Fang had been fighting one on one with a Flyboy, and was winning. But as he spun onto his back to dodge and attack, a second had rocketed full pelt at him, crashing violently into his stomach. There was nothing he could have done. The Flyboy brought its fist round and with a sickening thud, it made contact with Fang's skull. His wings went limp, his body flopped, and he fell.

"Fang!" I cried, tucking in my wings a shooting like a bullet after him. Angry tears stung my eyes, blurring my vision. I wiped them away. I was getting closer. I stretched my arms out reaching for Fang, desperately hoping I wouldn't miss. Suddenly, I could feel the soft cotton of his t-shirt beneath my fingers. Instantly, my fingers snapped shut. I stuck my wings out to their fullest and stopped mid-air. We were 10ft off the ground. How close I could have been to letting Fang die.

Out of nowhere came a Flyboy. It miscalculated its attack, and instead of colliding with my abdomen like it had done with Fang, it went rocketing into my legs. A sickening crunch sounded as my right leg snapped. I cried out in pain and for a moment my body went limp. But that was enough, my hand released Fang and he fell the last distance to the floor, where he lay, unmoving. Before I could even begin to panic, the Flyboy swung its elbow across my forehead. There was a sharp pain, and then I knew no more.

* * *

I'm actually writing my own story like, a fiction story completely made up by me etc. If anyone wants to read it i'd love some reviews from ppl i dont know. It would be great, add me on msn and i'll email it to you. Then you can delete me if you want so you dont have some weirdo talking to you all the time lol! 


	4. Chapter 4 Bang! Goes the gun!

I regained consciousness slowly. I groaned. My head ached like hell. I could feel something hot trickling down my forehead. I dabbed some on my finger, and then tasted it. Blood. That Flyboy must've really brained me hard. Cursing, o tried to stand, but as I put weight on my right leg, pain shot down it like fire. It was broken. I cried out in agony.

"Max!" came the worried gasp. It was Nudge's voice. Slowly, I opened my eyes. MY vision was blurry, but I could just make out Nudge and Gazzy's faces. I flooded with relief, they were all alive, at least.

"Max, are you ok?" Nudge asked again.

"I've broken my leg," I answered, "But I'll be ok, are you alright?" She nodded,

"Yeah, just bruises and cuts on me."

"Gazzy?" I asked. He frowned.

"On of my elbows hurts like hell," he replied, "I can't do anything with it." My heart lurched, one of the kids, one of _my _kids, was hurt. "But I'll live," Gazzy continued, seeing the look on my face."

"Angel, Iggy, are they ok?" I asked. Nudge nodded.

"Angels, got a broken wrist, and Iggy's got a few cracked ribs, but they've pulled through fine." Good, I thought, my eyes prickling anyway, that only left...

"And Fang?" I began, "How… how is he?" I gulped. Gazzy and Nudge's grim looks got even more severe. Tears sprang to Nudge's eyes. Gazzy looked like he was about to throw up.

"Oh Max," Nudge whispered mournfully, shaking her head, "He's…he's.., well, not good." Then to my surprise, she burst into tears and threw her arms around me, careful to mind my leg as she did so. "He's doing awful," she wailed, "it looks like he's dying!" Well I nearly threw up then. My whole body shook. The tears which I'd been fighting finally won the battle. They streamed silently down my cheeks, and onto the weeping Nudge's back. I wanted the ground to open up and swallow me there. Fang, my rock, my solid dependable rock, I was losing him?

"Where is he?" I mumbled, looking up at a forlorn Gazzy.

"Over there," Gazzy pointed, "Iggy and Angel are with him." I nodded. Nudge relinquished her hold on me. With her help, I struggled to my feet, and she supported my weight as we crossed the room to him.

He was slumped in a corner, blood flowing heavily from a gash in his head. A trickle of crimson red also protruded from the corner of his mouth. Not a good sign. Iggy sat one side of him, Angel stood the other. My darling's face was tearstained and so, so sad. _Oh Angel, _I thought_, I'm so sorry, you're too young to have to be subjected to this. We all are really._

The sight of Fang's body, limp and near-lifeless, caused me to loose all willpower I had left. My knees crumbled, and I let myself sag out of Nudge's grip, onto the floor. I landed on my broken leg, but I didn't notice, I was all consumed with the fear of one of the Flock dying.

"Fang," I whispered, "Not Fang." Iggy put his arm around my shoulders,

"We'll find a way to keep him with us," Iggy said, "Even if it means making a deal with Itex, or whoever's behind this now." Suddenly, anger gripped my heart.

"NO!" I snarled, "I'll never compromise with them. Fang wouldn't want that! I'll find a way outta here, and then….."

"Its useless Max," Gazzy said, his voice flat and empty. "There's no windows in here, and only one door. We've tried everything to get it open. There must be five locks on the other side of that door, plus some kind of ID card system. While you were unconscious we tried everything."

For the first time, I looked at my surroundings. The room was simple. Whitewashed walls, which were yellowing and had small cracks in the corners. A dirty, navy blue carpet with too many stains to count. And to my dismay, no windows and only one door. The room was completely bare, no furniture, nothing. We were stuck.

I turned back to the Flock. The look on their faces said it all. They looked depressed, like they had given up, like they we too tired, too hurt and too sad to care anymore. I felt like that too, but I didn't want to let Itex win.

"C'mon guys," I pleaded, "Don't give up. We'll get out of here, I promise. Then we'll take Fang to hospital, and he'll be ok again, yeah?" Even to me, it sounded weak, desperately clutching at straws. I hated being like this, I was usually the strong leader, Maximum Ride, unflappable. But I'd lost it. I'd lost it the moment I caught sight of Fang's blood. The Flock shook their heads.

"Max," Iggy said, his voice dull, "We can't get outta here. It's impossible. What kind of plan can you make out of that?"

"Yes, _Maximum Ride_, I'd love to hear this answer," I heard a cold and all too familiar voice ask. I turned to see, you guessed it, The Director, smiling maliciously, dirty blonde hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, standing in the now unlocked doorway.

Ignoring the pain in my leg, I jumped to my feet, I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of seeing me like a cripple. Still, I couldn't hold my weight, and Gazzy got to me just in time to save me the embarrassment of falling.

"I'd like to kick your butt right now," I snarled, "That sound like a plan to you?" I'd lost all weakness to my voice. This was my arch enemy; I wasn't going to let her touch the Flock. They say a lion on its last legs is at its most dangerous, and I'd protect my family with my life. The Director shook her head and smiled in a way that made me want to hurl.

"I think that the bump to your head did some damage," she said, "After all, look at the state your in. You, Max, have a broken leg, and your boyfriend," she glanced evilly at Fang, "Is probably on his way out I'd say. The rest of the 'Flock' are _all_ hurt in one way or another, your chances aren't looking good." I laughed sadistically.

"They'd kick your arse any day, hurt or not. My Flock know how to handle themselves, and you'd be on the floor in seconds." The Director sneered.

"Ah, but Max, you've already met my newest batch of Flyboys. They're fantastic aren't they? Stronger, faster, more manoeuvrable, they fly better too. Did you like them?"

"Don't flatter yourself," I growled, "They're big piles of junk to me." The Director laughed maliciously.

"Those 'big piles of junk,' are the ones that got you here, into my custody, with two of your strongest Flock members down. I think you underestimated them didn't you?"

"To be honest," I snapped, "You and your Flyboys can **get stuffed**, 'coz the moment I give the order, you'll be flat on your back with your legs in the air and we'll be gone." The Directors face suddenly changed. The sickly sweet look she'd had before was gone. Instead it was replaced by narrowed eyes, bared teeth, and a horrible shade of purple.

"I hate you Maximum Ride," she screeched, "I really hate you!"

"No duh," I interrupted, "I'm not exactly your biggest fan either." She ignored me.

"You were just a wayward experiment, something we had to recall and bring back in. The Erasers could handle that, we thought. But no! Your stupid brother, (I shuddered as she mentioned Ari, that subject was off limits usually, since I always got really upset.) couldn't handle the job! So we had to take extra measures, Erasers with wings, Flyboys, to capture you!" she began to shake with anger, "You became a dangerous liability for us! It was paramount we brought you back in and exterminated you!" Her voice fell to a whisper, laced with malice and hate. "But I realised, Itex, the School, it was all wrong. They weren't doing it the right way. I left that organisation and branched out on my own. You should've let me fall Max, you should've killed me because I'm going to do worse to you!" Her eyes flashed with anger and mad obsession. Slowly, and grinning like a maniac, she drew a gun from her pocket. I laughed harshly.

"After that little speech, I was expecting a bit more than to be shot," I spat, mocking her. She smiled and shook her head.

"No Max, I'm not going to shoot you yet. I've had enough of just trying to kill you. I want you to suffer. I want to see the pain in your eyes, I want to be able to hear your heart break. You'll be begging me to shoot you before the end. Its gone way past killing you Max, I want to _destroy_ your soul, and I've worked out how."

"How?" I snarled. She indicated to the Flock.

"Look around you Max, your family, your reason for existence, your whole world is right here, in this room. And they're under my custody. Your life has been about protecting them, hasn't it? What if I took that away?" Cold realisation hit me like a bucket of icy water. I couldn't hide the despair or fear from my face.

"Yes, Max," she breathed triumphantly, "I'll kill them one by one, and you'll watch helplessly as your purpose for being is slowly destroyed. How will you feel, I wonder, when you're watching them fall to the floor and are unable to do a thing about it. How will you feel when you've failed?" I had no snappy reply. Hopelessly, I looked around at the Flock. It was written in their faces. The fear. The sorrow. Every single one of them had tears in their eyes, except Angel. I looked at her sweet face and began to cry myself. How could she, the youngest of all of us, not be the most upset? But then I realised, she was. She could feel all of the Flock's emotions, not just her own, and there was so much sadness in the atmosphere, that even I could feel it, so she must be having a worse time than anyone else. She was too sad to cry.

Despairing anger gripped me, Angel didn't deserve this! None of us did! I wasn't even over the age of consent yet! I might be more grown up than most teenagers my age, but that was all I was, a teenager! The others were still younger than me! We'd been robbed of our childhood, our innocence, been forced to fight our way through life, forced to carry the burden of being so different we had to live in secrecy the whole time, and this was how we died, with a gun and a broken heart. NO! I wouldn't let that happen!

"Tell you what Max," the Director said, oblivious to my sudden change of mindset, "Ill make this first one easy for you, a mercy killing lets say, seeing as he's almost dead anyway. I'd say goodbye if I were you." And with that she raised the gun at Fang and fired.


	5. Chapter 5 Out of the frying pan

I realised what the Director had been about to do moments before she did it. I threw myself forward, lunging at her. My broken leg gave way and I collapsed over. Grabbing onto her leg, I sunk my teeth into it just above the knee. I could taste blood. She cried out in pain as the gun went off. I desperately hoped that I'd made her misaim, and maybe not hit anything at all, but the Flock's screams told me that wasn't going to happen. Before I knew what was going on, the Director brought her other leg round and kicked me over the head. I screamed in agony and fell away from her. My head was already throbbing where I'd been hit over the head before. Seeing me fall, Nudge and Gazzy leapt into action. They exploded across the room, hitting the Director with the force of a small train.

I lay dazedly on the floor, unable to tell which way was up. Groggily, I sat and was confronted by the image that would haunt me for the rest of my life. Iggy was knelt down by a black-shirted, black-jeaned body, obscuring its head, his hand over a wound in the corpse's chest, fingers drenched in blood. Angel stood by the side, shaking and crying, staring down in horror at the body on the floor. I did throw up this time. The acid of it burned my throat, but it was nothing compared to the burning pain inside my chest.

"Max?" came a small, scared voice. I looked up into see Nudge's tearful eyes. I wiped my mouth on the back of my sleeve.

"Its alright," I told her, trying to sound calm. "It'll be okay." She nodded, and I knew she was just doing it for my benefit. "Help me up," I said. It wasn't an order, but she understood that. Looping an arm underneath my arms, she supported my weight as I swayed and staggered to my feet on my one good leg. "What happened to the Director?"

"She's out cold," Nudge replied flatly. I nodded.

"Angel, Gazzy?" I called. They appeared beside me, both crying and both looking their ages more than they ever had before. My two little darlings. I blinked back tears; I had to stay strong for the Flock. Especially now, when they needed me more than ever.

"Do you think you two could manage carrying the Director?" I asked them. They nodded. "I'll need you to do that then ok?" I was trying to sound encouraging and unafraid, but the break in my voice betrayed me.

"Iggy……?" I began.

"Already got him," was the grim reply. I looked up to see Iggy stumble forwards, Fang on his back. I gagged; there was blood on Iggy's hands and his shirt. Its not that I'm sick at the sight blood, just my Flock's blood, if it means there's something seriously wrong. And I knew, even though I wished it wasn't true with all my heart, that Fang was in serious trouble. I looked away. Gazzy and Angel had the Director slung between them. Nudge was holding me. The Directors gun lay cold and deadly on the floor. I picked it up.

"We ready?" I asked, "Then lets go." We left through the door the Director had come in, it was still unlocked. The corridor outside was as shabby and as horrible as our little room had been. Angel and Gazzy went first, dragging the Director along with them. Nudge and I followed. I'd raised the gun at the Directors back, daring any white coat to try and stop us leave. Iggy followed with Fang. I couldn't bear to look at them. We trooped on in sombre silence.

The hallway was small and had many doors leading off in other directions and into other rooms. The first people we met, looked shocked as we came trudging down the corridor, as silent as a funeral procession. The looked like scientists, but their coats weren't white, they were navy. Great, bluecoats. Another lot of sadistic, lunatic scientists, just what we needed!

"Come anywhere near us," I growled viciously, "And she's dead!" I waved the gun in at the Director's back. The two bluecoats gasped in shock as they realised who it was that was slung carelessly between Angel and The Gasman. "Send Flyboys after us, and the same thing happens. I take it you don't want to be out of a job now, do you?" Clearly the bluecoats understood a hostage situation, 'coz they stepped aside, and watched in horror as we dragged their precious Director rather unceremoniously down the corridor.

The process was repeated with every bluecoat we met on our way out. They cautiously stood aside, after all, Maximum Ride with a gun and a murderous look in her eyes isn't a thing to be reckoned with. Fangs life was on the line, and I didn't care who I shot to save it. Suddenly, the maze of corridors and doorways came to an abrupt end. Light shone in the end the end of this room, two glass double doors opened into an emergency fire escape. As fast as two kids supporting and unconscious adult, a girl with a broken leg, a blind guy and a half dead guy could go, we ran for the door.

Angel and Gazzy threw the Director through it, and then sprinted into the open air. As soon as they were clear of the buildings, they snapped their wings out and took off. Nudge and I hobbled out behind them. Nudge sprang up into the air, but balancing precariously on my one leg, I stayed grounded. I was always the last take flight. I _had _to make sure my Flock was away safely before I flew away. I would never leave any members behind. Iggy was struggling to even get his wings out, with Fang slumped on his back. I rushed over to him.

"I'll take him, Ig," I said. Flying up just enough to loop my arms around Fang's waist and slip him off Iggy's back. I gagged as I saw Iggy's t-shirt was covered in blood. The stark contrast of crimson red against white made my head spin.

"Cheers," Iggy murmured, as he jumped into the sky. Seeing all my Flock (except Fang) airborne and safe, I flapped my powerful wings, and shot high into the sky, taking Fang with me. Even as we flew desperately away from the hellhole that was the Director's HQ, I could feel the hot blood trickle from Fangs chest onto my arms, and then drop away to the ground far below.

I began to cry again. (A/N: Yes I know she's doing a lot of crying, but right now I can't think of any other way to put it) Big, fat tears rolled down my cheeks, blurring my vision. I couldn't fly straight. I swayed to one side, then another. For a moment I'd lose altitude, then I'd float back up, higher than the Flock. I shook with grief, with agony, with exhaustion. I had no idea how I was managing to stay in the air really. It wasn't until Nudge turned to check on me that anyone noticed.

"We need to land," she announced, and no-one questioned it. We began to circle in on a field down below. I landed awkwardly, one legged and carrying Fang, it wasn't easy. But somehow, still unknown to me to this day, I managed to lay his body on the ground gently, before keeling over myself and melting into floods of tears. I rocked back and forth, sobbing.

"Don't die Fang," I pleaded, "Don't die." I muttered the words desperately over and over, but it was no use. He lay cold and still on the bloodstained grass. The Flock looked down on him hopelessly, unable to do a thing. Suddenly, a puzzled look clouded Angel's face.

"He's still alive," she whispered. I looked up at her.

"He's still alive," she repeated.

"How?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

"He still has thoughts," she said confusedly, "Its like, he's trapped inside his own mind."

"In a coma?" Iggy suggested. Coma or not, I knew we had to try and get Fang to a hospital, pronto. If not, the alternative was unbearable.

Hastily, we resumed flight, this time heading to anywhere where there looked like there could be decent medical help. I would not let anyone else carry Fang, despite the fact it probably wasn't the best idea for me to be doing so. Iggy flew below me, just incase I couldn't hack it.

Like a Flock of giant hawks we glided over the countryside, and to our supreme luck, a tall white building loomed out of the distance. It was a hospital. Yet, there was something odd about this place. Not one inch of town surrounded it for miles. It seemed to be the only building here. Right then I didn't care though. Fang was my main priority. We swooped down and landed right by the entrance. Staggering in like a bloody, beaten up mess, we were greeted by two smiling men in white coats. They seriously needed more customers if they were happy to see us.

Nevertheless, I began to verbally harass them, demanding they help Fang, pleading them to act quickly. One of them nodded.

"Of course we will help your friend," he smiled, behaving much to calm for my liking. "But first we want to give you a relaxant. You could do more damage to yourself and the others if you don't calm down." I struggled as he produced a needle. Something about this seemed very wrong. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I was not comfortable. I shifted away every time the injection went anywhere near me.

"No," I moaned, half out of my head anyway. After a while, the man got nasty. He grabbed my arm hard, and breather maliciously into my ear,

"Now you listen to me Maximum Ride, sit still. Or do I have to get someone to hold you down?" I was so shocked he knew my name, I froze instantly. And that's when the needle drove into my arm. Numbness flowed all around my body, and then, I was out like a light.


	6. Chapter 6 Guess who's back, back again

heya!! sorry it took so long to update but i was kinda stuck for inspiration and i kinda changhed the stroyline from what i was plannign but i hope it'll be better this way. Also, i wont be able to update at least until monday coz im away for the weekend to a place with no computers. Ill write the next chappie there though, so no worries.

Disclaimer: You all know the drill, summat about JP owning it all apart from the storyline.

* * *

The Director had been right about one thing, the Flock was my life, and right now I was dying with worry. I had no way of telling if they were ok, traumatised, hurt or, God forbid, even dead. There was nothing I could do about it either. I was stuck. Trapped in a cage in the centre of an empty white room, with no windows, one door, a seemingly unused speaker, and a single camera, pointing down at me, watching my every movement.

I ached all over. I could still feel the pain from the fight which now seemed so long ago. I was overcome with fear and panic, what had happened to the others, did they escape? Had Fang survived? I choked to think about that. In my heart I doubted it very much. He was already near death when we got to the "'hospital"', and I had the feeling that Itex wouldn't really care whether he survived or not. For all I know, they probably just gave him a lethal injection there an then……I hastily blinked the tears away. I wasn't going to let those creeps with a camera have the satisfaction of seeing me upset. I was Maximum Ride, unfaltering in the face of danger, leader of the Flock, unbreakable. At least, that's how it would seem. I was infinitely more breakable than anyone knew, even Fang had no idea.…….

Stuck in my little cage, I sat defiantly with my arms hugging my knees, staring ferociously into the camera lens. The truth was that I was only barely managing to hold myself together really. I'd lost my family, failed my friends, this was _not _a good day for me. I could hear the camera zoom in and out occasionally, but I was long gone. My mind sunk into oblivion, bare consciousness, in which I could hear vaguely things in my surroundings, but not focus on anything. Numbness was better than pain, I figured.

For hours I sat, I don't know how many, in this semi-conscious state. The real world slipped away from me, and I began to dream. Nightmarish images filled my head, images of Iggy covered in Fang's blood, of Angel, her darling little face contorted with fear, of Nudge, teary-eyed, unable to hold her strong attitude any longer. I felt awful. Where was my Flock now? Had I lead them all to their doom? Were they being tortured somewhere, punished for being alive? Was I next? I hoped so. I hoped I died and they all lived, after all, I'd failed as a leader, as a mother, as a girlfriend, as a friend, it was the least I could do.

I was roused by the clicking of a lock. I looked up to see the door of the room swing open. In stepped a whitecoat, followed by someone all too vivid in my memories. Omega smiled as he entered the room. I sneered back. The whitecoat smirked.

"Max," she began, "I understand you've met Omega before. He's our most successful experiment ever."

"Aww, and here I thought I was the best ever," I jeered. She ignored me.

"We wanted to see how you two matched up again, after all, he's been through rigorous training, and his combat skills have improved greatly. Also, inside you will not be able to fly. It will be a fair fight this time."

"It was a fair fight last time! There wasn't exactly a 'Maximum Ride is not able to use her wings' rule was there?! Its not my fault 'wonderboy' can't fly!" The whitecoat scoffed.

"Omega will crush you," was all she said.

"Like I haven't heard that before," I snarled. The whitecoat turned to the silver eyed freak and issued the command,

"Kill her," before stalking out of the room. Omega nodded and turned to look at me.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," I hissed. His brows furrowed in confusion. "You really are a bit of a dumbass aren't you?" I jabbed. He shook his head.

"No," he replied slowly. I began to wonder if he was going to actually move or something. After all I was a sitting duck inside this cage, he could probably crush it with me inside and have done with it.

My question was answered when an electronic buzz sounded and the door of my cage swung open of its own accord. I sighed, they had to do this the annoying way didn't they? Stiffly, I crawled unceremoniously out of the metal prison. Wonderboy watched me as I swung my bruised and beaten body into an upright position. My broken leg shuddered under the weight, but the pain was becoming more bearable, or I was getting used to it. Suddenly Omega took a step back.

"NO!" he shouted into the air, obviously he knew that the whitecoats could hear us somewhere. He seemed not to want to fight me when I was already injured. The speaker crackled into life.

"The order was to kill her," a stern voice reminded him over the tannoy. I smirked. Wonderboy was growing a conscience. _This _was an interesting development. I wonder how long he'd been doing that?

"NO!" he said again. There was no answer this time. Not a verbal one at least. As if someone had struck him over the head, he collapsed onto the floor in anguish. His screams pierced my ears and reverberated around the room. Twisting and writhing, his body contorted in agony, I caught sight of something. A black box, attached to the side of his neck. I knew boxes like that. I'd been fitted with one myself, whilst I was being experimented on at the School. They were transmitters which were supposed to 'encourage' you to do what you were told. They inflicted increasing amount of pain every time you did something wrong, and by the looks of things, Omega had had his setting upped several times. Suddenly, the screaming stopped. Wonderboy up shakily, his breathing ragged. He gave me a sad glance.

"I'm sorry Max," he whispered.

"No personal offence taken," I answered. I knew what a situation he was in. It was each man (woman, or human-avian hybrid) for themselves in the bloodthirsty world of Itexicon. He nodded slowly, and then launched himself at me with all the force of a wrecking ball.

I didn't move. I'd already made my decision. My Flock was gone, what else was there to live for? Besides, its not like I was in a fit state it fight, and I hoped that by staying still and letting Wonderboy have it easy, perhaps the whitecoats wouldn't have a reason to hurt him again, because now I saw him, I felt sorry for the guy. His once cold, empty eyes had given way to fear and disgust. Fear, of what he was about to do, and disgust that he was doing it. Something had changed within him, though God knows what, because I hadn't known that he was capable of feelings.

As he hit me I involuntarily cried out in pain. It was like being hit by a truck. We went flying backwards, him knocking the 7 bells of hell out of me as we went. I could feel each punch twice as hard as it should've been, after all, my body was already battered. But I let him continue. We hit the floor with a thud. Again, a gasp of pain escaped my lips as we landed. He paused, confused that I wasn't fighting back. I shook my head. Suddenly he looked frightened.

"I can't," he whispered, strained.

"Omega, just get on with it. I don't really want this to last very long." He shook his head slowly. His eyes were wide.

"I can't," he repeated. I sighed. This was not going the way I wanted it to. Angrily, I realised that I'd have to give him something to fight about. I growled, and swung my fist into his jaw. He sprang back, readying himself for a proper battle. Wincing, I struggled to my feet. He still looked uncertain. I gritted my teeth, and made my painful way towards him. I threw a few punches and he got back into the fight, his instincts taking over. I let him hit me a few more times than was probably safe, but I hope this way he'd look superior and I'd die eventually. I had a few good hits too, but he was pummelling me. We spun about the room, dodging and ducking and diving, snarling all the way, punching, kicking and finding any way to cause pain to any parts of each others bodies we could reach. At least, he was, I pretended to be.

With one hard kick in the stomach, he sent me staggering backwards. I couldn't breathe; he'd knocked all the wind out of me. Before I knew it, he'd thrown his whole weight behind a body slam, and we both shot backwards. As we hit the door with a loud thud and a cry of pain (from me) the lock splintered, the door flew open, and we rocketed into the corridor outside. The smell of disinfectant burnt my nose as it hit my nostrils with a vengeance. I winced as I tried to get back up. But I couldn't manage it. I was down, and out for the count. Omega was breathing so hard his body heaved with the effort. He looked like a bull facing a red flag. But his eyes gave him away. Their silvery pupils were not harsh and blank as they had once been, they showed the pain and sadness which he was really feeling. Once again he launched himself forward, but he did not hit me as I was expecting. He landed and balanced himself over me.

"They're not dead," he whispered into my ear.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"They're alive," he whispered again. It took me a moment to realise he was talking about the Flock.

"How, where…?" I began. He shook his head.

"Let me help you," he said. And with that he wrapped his strong arms about my waist and hoisted me across his shoulder. Then he turned, and began to sprint down the corridor. At first I was too shocked to move, and then in fear I began to pound his back with my fists. I couldn't open my wings inside, which cut off that escape. Where was he taking me? He'd asked me to let him help, did this mean he was getting m out of here. But what about the Flock? He'd also said that they were alive. Had they already gotten out? Had Fang? My arms were weak, and soon I gave up trying to beat the hell out of him.

He ran through the building, as if he knew its every corner and turn (which in hindsight he probably did.) Soon, we exploded out into the hall which the Flock had originally arrived in, when we thought this had been a hospital. The whitecoats milling around gasped and shouted in shock as we sprinted past. Omega burst through the doors into the open air and immediately threw me into the air. I snapped my wings out and began to beat them hard. A shot sounded from and heard Omega scream out. I looked out to see him fall face first into the dirt, a hole through his back, blood seeping from the wound. I swear with all this blood I was going to go hemophobic. I had been about to turn back for him, but Wonderboy was a goner now.

Forcing rash tears away from my eyes, I took to the skies without a backwards look. No use in making myself more upset. As I flew I became more and more out of it. My vision was blurring. My flight pattern grew erratic. Slowly I was gaining altitude. As my last dregs of strength were draining away, I saw a handful of black specks soar into the clouds ahead of me. They came closer and closer. With relief I saw they weren't Flyboys. Slowly, their images became clearer.

"Max! Max!" the panicked voices were seemed to far away for the bodies they belonged to.

"Max! Max!" they cried again. I smiled. It was my Flock. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was four frightened but relieved faces staring at me, my family. But there was something missing, what was it? Or as I realised, who was it?

* * *

R & R pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaase! Love you forver if you do! LOL


	7. Chapter 7 He's Gone

**A/N: Sorry this took so long guys I actually feel awful. Anyway, here's your long awaited chapter, though I suspect most of you already have an idea of what's happening eh? The fing (yet unfortunate and rather distressing for all us fangirls) inevitable. Well, anyway, enjoy huh? Let me hear what you think. **

**FangFanFolkenette xXx**

**

* * *

**

**Max's POv**

_Dream:_

_I shivered. It was cold, icy, in fact. I opened my eyes, and wished I hadn't. I was in a white room, tied down with leather straps on a wide, almost torture style operating table. I tried to move, but I was pinned down too hard. I had no chance of getting away. Cursing, I looked about me. It was a standard, one door, no windows deal. Original old Itex I presumed. Slowly, the smell of antiseptic filled my nostrils, and with it returned the fear of this wretched place and the bastards in it. But there was no escape, and so I had nothing to do but wait, and slowly go mental. Eventually, my mind slipped out of reality into a hazy dream world. My eyes closed, and my body rested, but I could vaguely hear my surroundings. My thoughts wandered to the Flock, how were they, where were they? I felt as if I should be really worried about them, about Fang imparticular, but I couldn't remember why._

_Suddenly, the door swung open with a loud clang, and I was dragged back into reality. My eyes snapped open. A whitecoat stepped into the room. He said nothing. Slowly he crossed the room towards me, a syringe in his hand._

"_What are you going to do with that?" I snapped although I had a sinking that I knew exactly what he was going to do with it. The whitecoat's grin widened, and he reached down to jab the needle in my arm. Before I could even protest, I felt a faint pain in my left arm. I couldn't even struggle. As the sedative flowed my blood, my consciousness slowly ebbed away. My eyelids drooped. I tried to fight it, but it was futile. The drug had a hold of me, and I had to give up, and let sleep take me. _

_Vivid images flashed through my mind. Horrible scenes of me covered in blood. My hands, my shirt, even my face was covered. I panicked. Where was it all coming from. That's when I realised the blood just wasn't on me, it was everywhere. My eyes began to hurt from all the red. The overwhelming stench filled my nostrils. I started to go dizzy. My breathing was short, my palms sweaty. I was freaking out. And that's when I saw it. The body, slumped face down I the floor, pooled in blood. My heart leapt. It was this person was dead. Cautiously, fearfully, I crept over and knelt down. The long black hair hung limply, obscuring the face. I took hold of the corpses shoulders, and pushed. I couldn't yell out, my heart stuck in my throat. But mutilated, dead and bloody, I knew who the body belonged to. Fang_

_End dream_

I woke up screaming.

**Nudge's POV**

As soon as we heard Max yell out we flew (not literally) to her side.

"Max, Max, what's wrong?" I pleaded, "Are you okay?" She looked at me with such an expression I wanted to look away. She looked scared, no, terrified. Her eyes betrayed her overwhelming fear and distress. It was nothing like I'd ever seen before. She looked mournfully up at me, and it chilled me to the core. I was used to strong, undefeatable Max, and this vulnerablility unsettled me. I was not used to seeing to her like this.

"Its not true," she begged, "Tell me its not true." I froze. I knew exactly what she was on about, and I wished with all my heart I could tell her a lie. The answer caught in my mouth. I couldn't bear it. I didn't want to make her ay worse than she already looked. Iggy came to my rescue. His voice cracked when he spoke.

"Max," he said quietly, "He's gone. I'm sorry." Of course was the only one to have the luxury of not seeing the look on Max's face. Broken and despairing, it was horrible. So bad, I swear I could hear her heart shatter. But she herself said nothing. She stared unbelievingly at some point far in the distance. She didn't make eye contact.

"Max……" I began, but my voice trailed away. What could I say? He was dead, and no amount of consolation could take away the fact that Max, our Max, his Max, was going to mourn him. We all were. We'd all miss him like hell. He was our friend, our brother, our father substitute, but he'd been a lot more to Max. He was chance of happiness. After all, what chance did she have otherwise, as a mutant bird kid? Not a lot. But he was the same as her. Different. They could've found solace in each other. Could've being the operative word.

"Don't," she said, her voice empty, "I don't want sympathy." Iggy winced. Her dead tone cut like ice, and he could hear it more than anyone. For a moment, there was silence and then Angle flung herself forward into Max's arms, weeping. Gazzy soon followed suit. Iggy stood, stony faced, rigid like a statue, but he was hurting I could tell. Fang had been his best friend after all. Gazzy was cute sure, but a 9 year old kid with an obsession for the bodily functions just wasn't the same. Letting my on tears flow onto my cheeks, I pulled Ig into a tight hug. He needed it, we both did.

**Iggy's POV**

We stood there for God knows how long, crying it out. At least, most of us did. Nudge's tears soaked heavily into my shirt, and I could hear Angel and Gazzy weeping on Max's shoulder. Hell, even a few bloody tears escaped down my face, but Max? All I could hear from her was deep, slightly strained, but totally controlled, breathing. Something deep inside me wanted to scream at her, tell her to drop the strength act, and to be sad, like she needed to be. I wanted her to cry for Fang, mourn him, to show that she cared. Did she even care, I thought angrily, then mentally slapped myself. It was going to be hard enough to get through this together, without picking on each other at the same time. I felt ashamed.

After a long time, I heard Nudge sniff her last tears away. Hastily, I wiped my own from my face.

"I'm tired," Nudge yawned sadly. Max nodded.

"Bed then," she said. Gazzy had fallen asleep in her arms, and Angel was well on the way. Unrolling the tatty sleeping bags from our pack, we tucked the younger ones down to bed. Nudge and Gazzy were away instantly, but just as Max was tucking her in, Angel looked up at Max and spoke.

"He loved you, you know, more than he could put into words," she said. Max froze for a sec, then bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Night sweetie," she murmured her voice tense. Angel nodded and rolled over. Max stood and walked over to a log, sitting with her back facing the sleeping the Flock. I gave my sleeping bag a critical look (at least, the best I could manage!) and then turned away from it. Max needed me now. As I sat besides her, her staggered breath caught my attention.

"Max…..?" I began, but was cut short. All of a sudden she burst into full flow of tears, and collapsed into my arms. For the second time that night, my shirt got a good soaking. I stroked her hair soothingly, feeling awkward all the while. I was here for her sure, but Max didn't feel right in my arms. She was someone else's, and that fact brought home to me just how much his absence was going to affect us. Long into the night I sat whilst she cried into my shoulder.

Eventually, her breathing returned to normal. She sat up slowly. For a while we sat in silence, gathering ourselves for the discussion that was sure to come.

"I'm sorry Ig," Max sighed finally, "I'm sorry." I shook my head.

"Its okay Max," I said, "It'll be okay. You needed to let it out, and I'm here. You don't need to worry." Her jaw clenched.

"Its not okay," she said tightly, her voice cracking, "He's dead and……and I don't even know how." I took a deep breath.

"Jeb told me," I said. Max's head snapped up.

"Jeb?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "He was there. He's how we all escaped. He came into to do 'checks' on us, and at the same time he whispered to us about panels in the ceiling which lead to the air conditioning system. We all were given a time to get away, where the security is at its lax-est, and we went for it. What did we have to lose? Anyway, we met up in the air vents and got out together," I sighed, now here was the hard bit, "Whilst he was in my cell, he also told me about Fang. He…he said that when we brought Fang in he was in a coma, just as we'd thought. But he'd lost a lot of blood, too much in fact. He had internal bleeding as well as external. They tried to preserve him, but," I gulped, "he died on the operating table." Max gasped.

"Are you sure Jeb was telling the truth?" she whispered.

"Well, there's no way to tell for sure, but I couldn't hear any lie in his voice. He sounded sad actually, I believe him Max," I told her. She nodded. "How did you get out?" I asked, wanting to distract her from her grief. She told me. Her voice stayed level, toneless, there was no emotion in it. It wasn't right. It was like her soul had been taken away and she was an empty shell. This disturbed me.

I wasn't shocked to find Omega was back, the whitecoats would do anything to upset us nowadays, but what concerned me about it was that he was growing a conscience. That could make him a hell of a lot more troublesome. When Max had finished her story, we sat together till the sun rose. She fell asleep on my shoulder, no longer able to hold herself together, and when the Flock awoke, no-one disturbed her. We didn't want her feeling any worse than she already did.

* * *

**Well, whadda ya think huh? Worth the month (probably more) wait? Plz let me know! im not updating until I get 20 reviews! (And make them worthwhile, coz one word doesnt count as a decent review, yes Im tlking 2 you plainlyironic, lol, but its true sorry!)**


	8. Chapter 8 Losing Max perhaps?

Max's POV

I yawned groggily, and blinked my eyes open. Immediately memories of the day before flashed into my mind. Memories of the awful truth, of my crying Flock, my broken heart. I sighed, and tried to push them out of my mind. I didn't need this now. I needed to be strong, to care for my Flock; I was their leader after all. And what kind of leader would I be, if I couldn't even pull myself together, let alone pick up the pieces of the rest of them that Fang had left behind. Still, a horrible weight rested on my mind, tormenting me. I didn't want to get up yet. I _never_ wanted to get up really. I wanted to crawl into a corner and die, go to a place where I might see Fang again, where he could put all the little bits of me back together, and make it alright. I pulled the blanket up to my neck, and closed my eyes again. Blanket? I realised Iggy must have put it on me, after I'd fallen asleep in his arms. I cursed myself. A day, only a day since I'd found out _he_ was dead, and I already fell asleep against another guy. What was I doing? What must Iggy think of me? Not a lot, I'd guess. But then, he knew I wasn't like that, didn't he? He'd know I just couldn't fight sleep anymore, and it wasn't that I was plain promiscuous and unfeeling, wouldn't he? I cursed myself again for not being able to hold on that little bit longer, and for succumbing to drowsiness, before it was a good idea. Groaning, I rolled over.

"Max?" came my little Angel's sad, sweet voice. Sighing, I opened my eyes again.

"Yeah honey?" I replied.

"Max, I'm scared," she said. A lump caught in my throat. Sure, she was only 7, but it took one hell of a lot for any of my Flock to freely admit something like that. Slowly, I sat up, and opened my arms to her. She crawled on my lap, and began to cry.

"Shh, Angel, shh, my little angel, it's ok, it'll be alright," I whispered into her ears, trying to comfort her. I hoped that she wouldn't read my mind just yet, because right now I felt like I was lying to her. I was just a scared as she was, and I sorely doubted that anything would be alright ever again.

"Max," Angel began again, "I want Fang. I miss him." I single tear broke ranks and rolled slowly down my cheek. I sighed.

"I know, sweetie, I know. We all miss him, we always will, but he's not coming back. The most we can do for him now is to keep on living the best lives we can; he would've wanted the best for us, right? He would've wanted us to be happy, right? So we've go to live like he wanted us to, okay?" Angel nodded slowly. Her little tearstained face was breaking my heart. I know what I'd said to her was cheesy but I didn't care. I truly felt that if I gave up now, I'd be dishonouring Fang, because I was sure as anything, that whatever he did, he never gave in, even up to the end. We had to live by his example; that was going to be my new philosophy.

"I don't want to run anymore Max. I don't want to be afraid anymore. I want to live and be happy with my family. We've already lost Fang because he was precious to us, will it be you, or Iggy next? What will happen to us when you two have gone. We're too young to look after ourselves. Once you're gone, we wont last. That is, if we even survive losing Fang first, let alone losing you too!" I tipped my head up to the sky and closed my eyes tight. I could feel the tears welling up like they had yesterday. I took a deep breath. Talk about cutting deep, I thought to myself. Talk about driving the knife in further. Then, it hit me. Like a wave of molten lava the horrible sensation burned through my body, making me feel hot and feverish, and yet chilling me to the core at the same time. Guilt. The darkest of all emotions, coursing through my veins like poison. It was my fault Fang had died. After all, hadn't the Director said,

"I've had enough of just trying to kill you, Max. I want you to suffer. I want to see the pain in your eyes, I want to be able to hear your heart break. You'll be begging me to shoot you before the end. Its gone way past killing you Max, I want to _destroy_ your soul. Your family, your reason for existence, your whole world is right here, in this room. I'll kill them one by one, and you'll watch helplessly as your purpose for being is slowly destroyed. How will you feel, I wonder, when you're watching them fall to the floor and are unable to do a thing about it?" It had all been about me. It had all been all about tormenting me, making me suffer. Not my Flock, they were just innocent bystanders in this. They were all going to die because I pissed of that lunatic psycho-bitch. One of my Flock had already paid the ultimate price just by the fact I'd loved him. And I had loved him, I realised that now. When I'd said 'I love you' to him before, I'd meant it, but not quite as deeply as I just understood I did now. He was _my_ other half. _My_ soul mate. All the little things I used to do, they wouldn't seem the same anymore, they wouldn't _be_ the same anymore. Eating, sleeping, laughing, fighting, crying, even just sitting, I'd have to do it feeling half of me was missing. And flying, how could I ever fly again? It was like Fang had taken one wing away, and I bet you've never seen a bird fly with just one wing. I wouldn't even try, I'd stayed grounded. I'd have to. I looked down at my little Angel, huddled close in my arms, my little fear-stricken Angel with tearstained face and sombre eyes.

"Ok, honey," I sighed, "We'll rest. We'll find a place together, far away from Itex, and the School, and Jeb and the Director and whitecoats and bluecoats and Flyboys and people and everything. A place where no-one will find us, where I can watch you all grow up and see you all ok, maybe even watch you find families and lives of your own. And you'll be happy, safe from everything that ever tried to get us." Angel turned her sapphire eyes on me.

"But Max, wont you be happy?" she asked, "Wont you grow up and find a family and be safe?"

"Oh, I'll be safe," I replied sadly, "And maybe even happy sometimes. But I'll never have a family of my own, or a life of my own. My life's always been dedicated to you lot, it always will be." Angel bit her lip,

"But," she began tentatively, "Well…….You'll always love Fang right?" I nodded. "And you'll always miss him?" I nodded. "Don't you think he would want you to, you know, be as happy as you could be? Don't you think he'd want you to live your life to the full? Even if it was without him, but with someone else, he'd want you to have a family, and have fun, and…..and……" she choked on whatever she'd been about to say next. The tears welled up again, and as she fought desperately to make them go away, I sighed.

"Ange, sweetie, I don't expect you to understand," I said, "I don't expect anyone to understand. I just wouldn't be able to do it. It'd be cruel to get into a relationship I knew I couldn't carry on. Fang was, and I know how cliché this sounds, but, he was the only one for me. If I got into another relationship, well, I don't know I'd be able to. I'd feel I was betraying Fang, and that would be the worst thing in the world, apart from losing any more of my beautiful Flock. I'd rather be alone, and watch you be happy, than upset myself and probably another human being with a failed relationship, because, well, for me, it just wouldn't be right. No, I'll never move on unfortunately, there's too much at risk." Angel tightened her grip on me.

"Oh Max, I'm so sorry," she sobbed, "I should never had said a thing. Its just that I wanted you to be ok, I wanted…"

"I will be ok," I cut her off, "In time. Eventually I'm sure we'll all be happy and this'll all be a distant memory, but right now, we have to live through it and live every moment as it comes. Once everyone's up, I'll talk to them all about finding a place to live, ok? How about we start from there?" She nodded solemnly,

"Okay," she answered, but her voice was still small, and her eyes were still sad.

Max's POV

Nudge looked up as Angel and I approached the make-shift camp. She smiled weakly, and turned back to the flames. Iggy too, sat staring at the fire, but his gaze was distant, his mind on something far away. I could guess what. Gazzy was curled at Nudge's feet, sleeping peacefully, a slight smile curving his lips. He was dreaming. I was glad that all of the day's troubles vanished into thin air in the imaginary sleep world. He deserved the reprieve, however brief, from the all consuming sorrow we felt right about now.

"Max?" Nudge asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"What's for breakfast?" I almost smiled. It was nice to have some normality.

"Let me see…." I said, grabbing my pack from where it was perched against a rock, "Err, granola bars, and oh look, _mor_e granola bars. I think that's it then." She shrugged,

"I'll take a granola bar then," came the reply.

"Me too," Ig announced. Taking 6 bars out of my bag, I tossed two to Nudge, who passed one of them to Iggy. I gave another to Angel, and placed the fourth by Gazzy's head, hoping he'd find it when he woke up. Then, I looked around for the last person who hadn't received one yet. It was only then I realised he wasn't here. Under my breath I cursed. I knew what I'd done, and I hated myself for it. Old habits die hard they say, and I needed to kill this one before it was too late. Even so, I could feel my heart sinking, I could almost hear the thud as it hit rock bottom. My hand began to shake. My fist tightened around the bars in my hand, crushing them. I tried so hard to control my breathing, but it just came out in short raspy breaths. Iggy's head shot up, and he stared at me (well, pointed his face in my direction.)

"Max….." he began warningly, at the same time Nudge screeched,

"Oh my god Max, what's wrong?" Suddenly all of them were looking at me, even Gazzy, who had been woken when Nudge screamed. I couldn't help it, I just dropped to the floor like a stone, granola bars still clasped in my hand. I curled my knees tightly against my chest. Wild tears cascaded down my cheeks, and all I could do was mutter,

"Six. Why did I get six? There used to be six. Why isn't there anymore? I want the sixth back, I want him back," over and over. That was it for me. Maximum Ride broke.

**Iggy's POV**

We tried everything. For what seems like ages we crowded around her, trying to get her to respond. But she wouldn't. It was like she'd suddenly gone insane. After a while, the incessant muttering stopped, and she just sat silent. She wouldn't communicate with anyone. Angel said even her mind was an unreadable mess. She said it was like Max's mind was thinking everything at once, but at the same time, she was thinking absolutely nothing. She couldn't fix on a singular thought or feeling. Again and again we called her name, and once or twice I heard her look up, but there was never an answer. The two granola bars stayed gripped firmly in her hand, she refused to let go of them. Angel got really upset, so I got Nudge to take her away and comfort her. Gazzy tried to pretend he wasn't upset, but I knew he was just a terrified as we all were, so I got him to sit with me, either side of Max, soothing her, telling her comforting things. I told him it would calm her down eventually, and that it'd 'wake her up' so to speak, but, truth be told, I had a sinking feeling that Max wasn't going to snap out of it anytime soon, and with Fang gone too, our Flock suddenly seemed to be going to pieces. And there was nothing I could do about it.


End file.
